Our Uncertain Love Story
by InuKitti
Summary: two years ago, my parents died in a car accident, and I, Amu Hinamori, am left with 17 year old Ikuto Tsukimori, and I began to live with him. The first two years go by happily. But it wasnt like this before, so why now? All of this sexual tension... AMUTO! On hiatus until further notice, I lost my inspiration.
1. Ready for a date?

**A/N: This is my first _Shugo Chara!_** **story , so please bear with me! OKAY, HERE WE GO!**

**© 2012-2013. Heather Boone.**  
><strong>I do not own <em>Shugo Chara!<em> or any of the characters created by Peach Pit, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

><p>Amu Hinamori sat next to Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a 17 year old whom her mother and father were going to adopt, in the pews of the church. Her vision was filled with black clothing and her ears filled with desperate wails. Her deceased parents lie in a double casket, holding hands, with lilies on their chests. They died a week ago, when Amu, Ikuto, and her parents got in a accident while coming home from picking Ikuto up from the orphanage. Amu and Ikuto was unharmed, but her parents died on the scene. Amu didn't blame him, because now he was all she had left.<p>

Tears blurred her vision, and sobs racked through her body. Ikuto noticed this and pulled her into his lap. She gripped his shirt tightly, as he caressed her hair. It was hard to believe that her hair was naturally pink, but his hair was a deep blue, so he had no room to talk.

"I-I-Ikuto!" She sobbed into his black T-shirt, the fabric soft on skin.

"I'm sorry it was my fault that they-" Ikuto was interupted.

"No! It wasn't..." she stared into his dark blue eyes, her amber ones searching his soul." But I'm worried about where we'll stay..." she looked down, worriedly.

"I'm..." Ikuto started, but sighed.

"your what?" Amu looked back up at him.

" I'm almost 18... We can live in your old house..." he trailed off as they moved to the conference room. the funeral was over.

"Ikuto." A tall, fat, and balding man stood in front of them.

" What?" Ikuto gripped Amu's hand tighter, glaring at the man.

" What do you plan on doing with the girl?" He gestures toward Amu, who hardened her gaze into a glare.

"'the girl'? I am 14, not just ' the girl'. I can do what I want. And do you know what I want? I want you to leave me alone before you piss me off." She gripped Ikuto's hand harder, frowning.

The man ignored her. " If you want, I can adopt you guys. I've been in the need of someone to do the housework." The man sneered at the two.

" Ha ha! Thanks, but no thanks. We're going to live in the Hinamori house." Ikuto pulled Amu over to him and patted her head." We're old enough to make our own decisions."

" What, do you justb want to whore off with each-" Ikuto slapped him, hard.

" _Please _do not use that language in front of Amu." Ikuto's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

" Y-YOU BRAT!" The man grabbed Ikuto by his shirt, getting in his face. The man was seething.

" Please stop." Amu whispered.

" What?" Ikuto and the man said in unison, turning to face her.

" Please stop... hurting Ikuto!" She shoved the man away from him and her both.

" Were going home now." And with that Ikuto pulled Amu out of the doors, toward home.

~ 2 years later~

Amu slowly opened her eyes, suddenly VERY warm. She turned her head to the side and then sighed at Ikuto's sleeping face. It had became a habit of his to hug her while he was sleeping because he got cold easily. She smiled at his peaceful face, his hair disheveled. She pulled a lock of his deep blue hair between her fingers and pulled. he swatted her hand away and groaned. The blankets got pulled away from his torso slightly and she studied his chisled chest and perfected 6 pack abs.

' I've never really noticed, but he's very hansome.' Amu thought, blushing vaguely.

" Am I really that sexy?" Ikuto opened his eyes, smirking as he stared at Amu's even redder face.

" No, Uh, I-I was just..." Amu's voice trailed off, not finding an answer.

Ikuto smiled as Amu fumbled, Knocking on her head once, softly with his knuckles. " Silly girl, I was playing."

" Well, I'll go make breakfast." Amu stood up, smoothing what she slept in , which was a pink shirt that said ' Amu Hinamori' with red hearts all over and Red boxers, with pink hearts all over.

" Amu, are you wearing my valentines day boxers...?" Ikuto sat up, yawning.

" Uh, n-no..." Amu inched back, denying the obvious.

" Amu..." Ikuto crouched.

" I-Ikuto?"

Ikuto pounced and Amu ran, dodging him by the skin of her teeth. Amy tried to dodge again, but she wasn't so lucky that time. Ikuto grabbed her. He started running his fingers down her sides, tickling her mercilessly.

" Ha Ha! I-Ikuto, Stop!" Amu giggled, gasping for air, and trying to wrench his hands from her sides. Then she headbutted him.

" Ow ow OW!" Ikuto screamed holding his now red forehead. " you little BRAT!"

" You're only 3 years older than me, weirdo!" Amu jumped up and pulled ikuto up with her, and ruffled his deep blue hair. " to say sorry for injuring your best feature, french toast, waffles, or pancakes?"

Ikuto jumped up and started screaming: " PANCAKES! COME ON PANCAKES!"

" What a kid." Amu muttered, but Ikuto didn't hear her.

Then Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand, then pulled him into the kitchen with her. The kitchen was top notch, with all of the latest appliances. What could Ikuto say, it was Amu's passion.

Then Amu let go of his hand and started getting pancake mix and and chocolate chips. Cocolate chip pancakes was Ikuto's favorite. After making the batter, she poured it into a deep blue sauce pan, and repeated the process. She made about 12, Ikuto getting 8, her 4. She doused the pancakes in syrup and set Ikuto's infront of him, and then sat down with her own.

" Fattie." Amu muttered." I'm not fat!" Ikuto ate a pancake all in one bite.

" yeah right" Amu muttered again, cutting her pancakes into fourths, then popping one into her mouth.

" So what are you doing today?" Ikuto asked Amu with his mouth full.

" Nothing." She replied.

" so you want to... go to the amusement park with me today?" Ikuto asked her, swallowing the pancake.

" What, like a date?" Amu asked, teasing him.

" Wh-Wha, Amu?" Ikuto blushed, puzzledly.

" Oh, nothing, nothing. I would love to go." Amu grinned eating the last piece of her pancakes. " When are we going?"

" Now."

" N-now? But I Have nothing to wear, st all, Ikuto!" Amu whined and flailed her arms.

" Don't worry, I came prepared." Ikuto handed her a white box, tied together with a dark blue ribbon.

' Ikuto and his blue.' Amu sighed inwardly.

Amu untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside, there was a blue, knee length sundress, two hairclips shaped like an 'X' (like the ones amu wears in the series, the thick ones), and blue strappy sandals.

" I... Ikuto, I love it!" Amu jumped up and gave Ikuto a big hug and a kiss inches from his mouth, then pulled away, smiling widely.

" Hey are you wearing panties or just my valentines day boxers?" Ikuto asked all of a sudden.

" Panties...?" Amu cocked her head, blushing and confused.

" A bra?" Ikuto asked.

" Yes...?" Amu blushed even redder.

" Okay, then close your eyes, I'm going to turn you into a modern day Cinderella." Ikuto smiled as Amu closed her eyes timidly, blushing. She felt Ikuto pulling her shirt over her head and the boxers down her legs. She blushed even harder, then, after a moment, felt the soft fabric of the sundress go down her body, and then heard some rustling.

" Keep your eyes closed..." Ikuto murmered in her ear as she felt a soft touch on her eyelids, cheeks, then a firmer touch on her lips. As the feeling passed, Amu's eyes shot open, and she saw Ikuto setting her feet into the sandals. " I-Ikuto?"

" I said don't open your eyes..." Ikuto sighted as he reached beside him, and then handed her a beautiful mirror as he finished fastening her shoes.

The mirror was dark blue blue, with lilies carved into it's metal surface, the handle smooth and glittery, But it wasn't the mirror that got her. It was the image _Inside_ the reflective glass that got her. She saw a beautiful girl, one with pink, full lips, rosy cheeks and dark blue eyelids. And her _hair._ She didn't even notice Ikuto messing with it. her naturally pink hair was in pigtails, the blue 'X' clips were in front of her hair, on both sides of her bangs. Then Ikuto appeared in the appeared in the reflective glass behind Amu.

" Are you ready for our date?" Ikuto grinned as it was Amu's turn for her face to turn red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, 1,712 words! Okay so how was it? I hope you liked it. Well press the pretty review button below, and give me your impression/ thoughts. I accept constructive critisism, but please dont flame me. thank you, and watch for the 2nd and maybe the 3rd chapter this weekend. Thank you guys/ girls(lol), so much!**

**© 2012-2013. Heather Boone.**  
><strong>I do not own <em>Shugo Chara!<em>or any of the characters created by Peach Pit****, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	2. How Was The Kiss?

**Heather: Hey! It's me again, Heather!**

**Ikuto: Yeah. And?**

**Amu: Ikuto, be nice!**

**Ikuto: Why? She's just a good for nothing Shugo Chara! Fan and using our good names for other people's amusement!**

**Amu: But Ikuto, She's going to make us a couple… -blush-**

**Ikuto: So, who the fu- WHA? Uh, sorry heather!**

**Heather: Hmmm. You were mean to me. I'm going to play with this…**

**Ikuto: Nooooooo!**

**Heather: Amu, how do you feel about Tadase?**

**Amu: H-huh?**

**Ikuto: Heather, if you set my little Amu up with that blonde freak, I swear to god I will fu-**

**Amu: -puts hand over Ikuto's mouth- lets get on to the story then!**

* * *

><p><strong>© 2012-2013. Heather Boone.<strong>  
><strong>I do not own <em>Shugo Chara!<em> or any of the characters created by Peach Pit, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: How was the kiss?<p>

* * *

><p>"Wh-what? A Da-date? I-I was just pla-playing, Ikuto!" Amu stammered, covering her bright red, blushing face with her right hand, her left in a defensive position, outstretched in front of her body. The blue sundress swirled around her legs, and the sandals clicked on the hardwood floor.<p>

"Crazy, I was just teasing you. Or do you really want to go on a date?" Ikuto smiled a gorgeous crooked smile, his dark blue eyes glittering as he saw Amu Blush even more, if possible, and stared at him wide eyed, her amber eyes big in suprise, her moth an 'o' as she processed Ikuto's sentence.

"Y-Yes! I-I mean, n-no, I-I mean, uh…" Amu blushed even more, fidgiting with the hem of the blue sundress.

Ikuto chuckled then pushed Amu out the door and locked it behind them. Then they walked over to Ikuto's car, which was sitting in the drive way.

The car was midnight blue, so dark it was almost black. It had tinted windows. The interior was black, the seats leather. The steering wheel cover was the same blue as the exterior of the car, midnight blue, and had crosses embroidered onto it using silver and shimmering deep red thread. Amu bought it for him on his 18th birthday, about 6 months after they started living together. On the rear view mirror, there hanged a silver chain with a silver cross. Ikuto climbed into the drivers' side and Amu rode shotgun. Ikuto pulled out a pair of dark blue and silver sunglasses and put them on, covering his eyes. Amu fidgeted with her seatbelt after putting it on. she was anxious.

"What's wrong?" Amu jumped at the sound of Ikuto's deep and sexy voice.

"N-Nothing, I'm just… Uhm… Excited, yeah that's it!" Amu smiled a false smile and lied, moving her hands from the seat belt to her lap. Ikuto sighed and shook his head, and then he pulled out from the drive way and down the street, toward the Amusement Park. Amu leaned her head against the window and watched the town speed by. Before she knew it, they were already there. Amu and Ikuto climbed from the car and shut the doors. Then Ikuto pressed a button on a small remote attached to his car keys and locked the doors. Ikuto pulled out a pair of brightly colored tickets from his jeans pocket, and the duo walked to the entrance, gave a female employee their tickets, who then stamped their wrists with invisible ink, the kind of stamp that you can only see under a black light. They proceeded into the park, and looked around at all the rides.

"Amu, lets ride that one!" Ikuto pointed to the Teacups, which were pastel colors like pink, light green, baby blue, and yellow.

"But that's for couples." Amu said, puzzledly tilting her head.

"Yeah. And?" Ikuto stared at Amu as if she had grown a second head, his brows knitted together as if he was turning Amu's sentence over in his head, pondering her reason for saying that.

"Never mind." Amu sighed, then Ikuto pulled her by the hand toward the teacups, and they climbed into a pink one with white stripes and white polkadots. The teacup handle was shaped like a heart.

"Okay, attention lovebirds! Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times. Thank you!" And with that, the operator started the ride, and romantic music played over the speakers. Amu leaned on Ikuto as the ride spun gracefully, and slowly. In return, Ikuto leaned his head on Amu's, and rubbed her head slightly with his right hand.

Amu and Ikuto stared at all the other couples, holding hands, cuddling, and kissing.

' Why can't we be like that?' Ikuto thought, but little did he know that Amu was thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

><p>After the ride ended, Ikuto asked Amu what ride she wanted to get on.<p>

"Oh, um, that one!" Amu picked one at random, which- to her dismay- was a haunted house. She could hear the screams coming out of the ominous dark building.

"Oh, uh, never mind!" Amu laughed awkwardly as Ikuto grabbed her hand.

"It's alright, just hold on to me." A with that, Ikuto pulled Amu into the attraction. Dark and scary music played in the background.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu screamed after seeing a 'ghost'. The 'Ghost' Had on a white, 'bloody' kimono with little blue fake flames around it. It had most of it's hair in a messy bun, the rest straight in disheveled thick groups of strands.

"I will curse you foreverrrrrrrr!" The 'ghost' moaned and reached for them. And with that, Amu passed out cold.

* * *

><p>"-mu! Amu!" Amu opened her eyes, and found that she was sitting in Ikuto's lap, on a bench, her head was pounding and her head was killing her.<p>

"… Ikuto?" Amu croaked.

" Do you want something to drink?" She nodded.

"Okay, be right back, stay here." Ikuto Kissed Amu on the head, then moved Amu from his lap, and walked to the food stand line.

' He kissed me...' Amu blushed as she moved her hand up to where he kissed her. She smiled at the thought of how it would be like to kiss him on the lips. ' Bad Amu, Bad Amu! He doesnt like you like that... he never would..." Amu thought sadly as she lowered her hand from her forehead to her lap.

"Hinamori Amu, is that you?" Amu turned to a slightly high, but distinctly male, voice.

"It's me, Hotori Tadase." Tadase smiled at Amu and swept his blonde bangs to the side.

"Huh, oh, hi?" Amu stood up.

"Are you with anyone? Let's go to the Ferris wheel!" Tadase started pulling Amu in that direction in which the ride was.

"Tadase, I can't." Amu said politely, but Tadase didn't hear her.

"Tada-" Amy was interrupted by two strong arms pulling her backwards, where she landed in a warm, familiar chest.

"Hey brat, she's with me." Amu looked up at Ikuto, who looked irritated.

"Who are you?" Tadase said, puzzled.

"Her date." Ikuto looked down and smiled at Amu, Who stared back, blushing.

"Shall we go to the Ferris Wheel, Amu-Chan?" Ikuto asked, ruffling Amu's hair.

"Uh, Sure, Ikuto." And Ikuto pulled Amu to the Ferris Wheel.

After the duo disappeared from Tadase's vision, he sighed, pulled out a white android, and dialed a number labeled: Boss.

"Hey boss, it's me, Tadase." Tadase sighed into the phone.

"Do you have the girl?" The voice on the other line sounded rough.

"No she's being protected by a certain Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Do you have His information on hand?"

"Yes… Tsukiyomi Ikuto, age 19, orphan, DOB August 9th, blood type 0, Blue eyes, blue hair."

"And the girl?"

"Hinamori Amu, Age 16. Orphan, DOB August 10th, Blood type 0 also, Pink hair, yellow eyes."

"Hmmmmm… Goodbye, Hotori Tadase." And the line went dead.

"What does he want with them…?" Tadase wondered, worried.

* * *

><p>"Next in line, please." Amu and Ikuto was ushered into a… how ironic… A dark blue Ferris Wheel car thingy. They sat down, the employee locked the door, and the ride started moving. Light music played in the background.<p>

" The view is beautiful from here..." Ikuto Smiled out the window. He sat across from Amu.

" Yes it is..." Amy Smiled, staring at the small scenery as their car thingy was lifted higher and higher to the sky.

"This is... Very romantic…" Amu said nervously. Then Ikuto moved his body to where their faces were inches apart.

"What you don't like it?" Ikuto asked, irritated.

"It's not like that; I just didn't think it was like that!" Amu yelled back. The ride was still moving slowly.

"How the hell do you know how I feel?"

"Huh? I-Ikuto?" The ride jerked all of a sudden, making Ikuto's lips crash down on Amu's. Both of their eyes widened in shock, but then drooped closed. They both started kissing back. The kiss led a shiver down Amu's spine as she tangled her hands in Ikuto's hair, and Ikuto pulled her into his lap and pulled her closer to him by looping his arms around her waist. Their tongues wrestled, but of course Ikuto's was dominant. They kissed for several seconds until they pulled back for air.

"I-Ikuto…" Amy stared into Ikuto's eyes. "The truth is that I-I… L-like you… I L-love you! I love Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Amu's face was bright red as she buried her head into Ikuto's chest to hide her blushing face and embarrassment.

"Amu. Is that how you really feel?" Ikuto murmured. Amu nodded into his chest.

"Amu, look at me." Amu shook her head no. "Amu, please…" At that, Amu looked up.

"I… uh… Well… I" Ikuto trailed off, blushing.

"You what?" Amu looked into Ikuto's sapphire eyes.

"Amu, I love you!" Ikuto kissed Amu again, but this time more passionately. After a while they pulled apart. The ride stopped. Amu got out of Ikuto's lap, and sat beside him, intertwining their hands. The same employee opened the door for them, and the pinkette and the blue haired boy climbed out, holding hands as they started to the car. Even after they got in, they still held hands.

"Ikuto, I love you." Amu looked at Ikuto.

"I love you too Amu. Please never leave me…" Ikuto stopped at a red light.

"Never…" Amu leaned over and kissed Ikuto, smiling happily.

Ikuto kissed her back, and pulled her close.

* * *

><p><strong>Heather: There we go!<strong>

**Amu: That was… cute…**

**Ikuto: So even though I was mean to you, you still gave us Amuto? **

**Heather: Of course! Tadamu sucks! Well if you ever want to see an Amuto lemon, then please review.**

**Ikuto: SO ME AND AMU ARE GONNA DO IT? X)**

**Amu: STFU. ASAP. /**

**Ikuto: But Amuuuuuuu! :'(**

**Amu:... Okay, sorry Ikuto... Well, everyone, please review.**

**Heather: REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! And if you want, shoot some idea's….. I'm kind of getting writer's block….. So please! And Tell Me how soon you want a lemon/ sexy stuff.**

**Ikuto: NOW!**

**Amu: NEVER!**

**Heather: O.o**

**Ikuto: SO... REVIEW! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>© 2012-2013. Heather Boone.<strong>  
><strong>I do not own <em>Shugo Chara!<em> or any of the characters created by Peach Pit, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	3. Dont Talk To Any Other Man But Me!

**Heather: Hey Everybody! I have some special thanks to give! This is for Bulla49, for always reviewing and giving me the ideas for this chapter! **

**Ikuto and Amu: THANK YOU, BULLA49!  
><strong>

**Heather: Please read the ending notes, there is something special, a contest of sorts... 'Kay? :DDDDD**

**Ikuto:... O.o**

**Amu: Ikuto, Whats wrong?**

**Ikuto: ... Heather?**

**Heather: Y-yes...?**

**Ikuto: Whats up with This- :DDDDD? Do you really have that many mouths?**

**Heather: N-no...**

**Ikuto: Then why?**

**Heather: I just like it...**

**Amu: STFU, all of you! :DDDD**

**Ikuto: Amu, not you too...**

**Amu and Heather: Okay, lets get on with the story! :DDDDD  
><strong>

**Ikuto: HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU BI-**

**Heather: - slaps Ikuto- Watch your mouth. Well see you at the end of the chapter!**

**Amu: Sayonara! :DDDDD**

**Ikuto: AMU!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>© 2012-2013. Heather Boone.<strong>  
><strong>I do not own <em>Shugo Chara!<em> or any of the characters created by Peach Pit, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Don't Talk To Any Man But Me!<p>

* * *

><p>Amu opened her eyes, and saw Ikuto's sleeping face.<p>

' He must be so exhausted... He did take me shopping yesterday...' Amu smiled and caressed Ikuto's cheek. Then Amu pulled away, ans slowly got up and walked to the kitchen, undetected by the sleeping Ikuto.

Amu made pancake batter, and poured mini white and milk chocolate chips in, mixing it. She stirred the batter, evening out the Chocolate she poured the batter in the pan, and repeated the process, making 10 pancakes. The aroma spread through the house, perfuming everything with the smell of chocolate pancakes. As she was cooking, Ikuto padded into the kitchen, yawning.

" Whats the smell?" Ikuto yawned.

" CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!" Amu smiled happily.

" CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES?" An with that, Ikuto perked right up.

" Hee-Hee! Just sit down, Ikuto, Their almost ready!" Amu smiled brightly and giggled softly, And instead of sitting down, Ikuto walked to where we was right next to her, and looped his arms around her waist.

" I-Ikuto?" Amu looked up at Ikuto, Surprised.

" You don't know how much I've always wanted to do this." Ikuto Murmured into Amu's hair.

" D-Do what?" Amu asked, continuing to cook.

" This." Ikuto pulled the spatula from Amu's hand, grabbed Amu's chin and lifted it up and Kissed her. It was a sweet, romantic kiss. Then they pulled away.

" Mmmmm, you taste like chocolate." Ikuto licked hus lips and stared at her, hungrily.

" Ikuto!" Amu Blushed and looked away. " So? I like chocolate..." Amu mumbled, embarrassed.

" Amu, look at me." She did. " Now close your eyes." She did.

" I love you Amu..." And then Amu felt Ikuto's soft lips crash down unto hers, the best kiss yet. Ikuto's tongue Explored all of Amu's mouth, until Amu shyly touched his with hers, which made Ikuto go mad. He pulled Amu closer and sucked on Amu's tongue, who in return, moaned into his mouth. They then pulled back, breathless.

" I... Love you Ikuto..." Amu smiled at Ikuto, still catching her breath. Then they smelt smoke. The pancake was burning. " Oh no!" Amu was up before Ikuto could get up. Amu turned off the flame and saw, in relief, there was no fire, just the food was burning. Amu threw it in the trash, and turned around to face Ikuto.

" Ikuto! You ruined the pancake!" Amu yelled.

" But you liked what I did that made **us** ruin the pancake." Ikuto smirked at Amu's red face.

" N-no! Uh, Y-yes..." Amu looked down, her face on fire.

Ikuto chuckled, and hugged Amu. " There's still a few pancakes, lets eat them together." Ikuto smiled, ripped a piece of the pancake off and held it in front of Amu. " Eat it." And Amu timidly ate it from his fingers, blushing as Ikuto licked his fingers after. This continued until all the pancakes were gone.

" Hey Amu?" Ikuto looked over at Amu.

" Yeah?" Amu stared back.

" Do you want to go on another date?" Ikuto smiled.

" Yeah! Where do you want to go?" Amu's face brightened.

" How about we have a picnic at the park?" Ikuto said, grabbing Amu's hand.

" Yes, that's a great idea! I'm gonna go get dressed! You get dressed too!" Amu ran upstairs.

* * *

><p>When Amu And Ikuto met back up, Amu was wearing a red skirt with dark blue trim, and a white V-neck that said " Don't Hate me 'cause I'm beautiful", but it didn't show any cleavage because Ikuto would make her change if it did. She had on pink lipstick, dark blue eyeshadow accompanied by bright blue liner that made her amber eyes really pop. She also wore thigh high tights in dark blue-ish navy kind of color and white sneakers. Ikuto wore a black T-shirt and black jeans with silver chains connected to it, held up by a belt with black and white studs on it, and Black Converse-looking shoes. His deep blue hair was disheveled, like always, but it was just the way Amu liked it, she thought it was very sexy.<p>

Amu had already packed the picnic basket with watermelon slices, an assortment of finger sandwiches, a Root Beer and a Dr. Pepper, some potato chips, and a tub of orange sherbert. Amu was very conscious of what she ate, much to Ikuto's disbelief.

They then got into Ikuto's car and drove toward the park. Once they got there, They sat on the bench and ate the lunch Amu packed.

" Amu, that was really good." Ikuto smiled warmly at Amu, intertwining their fingers.

" Yes it really was!" Amy grinned back, happy to be praised.

" Well, I need to take a piss." Ikuto sighed.

" Ikuto! Use something more appropriate!" Amu scolded as her face turned bright red.

" Okay, Okay. I need to use the bathroom." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

" That's better, now you can go." Amu stood up with Ikuto, and then Ikuto stalked off towards the bathrooms, but not after saying don't talk to anybody else.

" 'Eyy, Sexy." Amu looked around.

" Over 'ere." Amu turned to the side and saw an older guy probably about 17 or 18. The guy had his brown hair spiked up, the tips were dyed green, and had multiple piercings on his face and ears. He was wearing a Navy T-shirt and baggy dark jeans, and he was sagging. Amu Would've though he was cute, but She was Ikuto now, who was way cuter than than the guy standing in front of her.

" you 'wit anyone?" The guy flirted. " if not, 'en, come 'wit me, i'll 'ow you a good time. Come on, sexy, I can make you feel good, 'erywhere."

" Uh, oh no thanks..." Amy politely bowed and moved to walk away.

" 'eyy Bitch, I suggest you 'jus come along quietly. I can make you feel better 'en 'eryone you 'wit!" The guy put his disgusting lips to Amu's ear.

" If you 'don wanna get 'urt, 'en come 'wit me, right 'oer 'ere." The Man pointed toward a love hotel.

" If **you** don't wanna get hurt, than I suggest you get the fuck away from my girlfriend." Amu pulled back and saw Ikuto. he looked very irritated.

" I-Ikuto!" Amu yelled wrenching her arm away from the psycho, and ran to Ikuto's arms.

" Bitch, 'oo are you?" The man sneered.

**" Your worst nightmare." Ikuto Punched the man strait in the jaw, sending the man sprawling on the ground and causing him to pass out.**

**Then the duo walked toward Ikuto's car, and got in without a word. When they made it home, and they were in the kitchen, Amu knew something was up, because Ikuto hadn't said one word the whole way home.**

**" Ikuto, whats the matter?" Amu asked, confused.**

**That set Ikuto off. He pushed Amu against the wall, and had one arm on the wall on each side of her. " Him touching you." Ikuto kissed Amu's neck. " Him talking to you." Ikuto whispered into her ear. " And most of all... making me worry." Ikuto pulled back, his eyes pained.**

**" Ikuto..." Amu looped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. " I will always love you and always come back to you."**

* * *

><p><strong>Heather: Okay, the first 5 people to review this chapter gets a sneak peek of half of chapter 4 before anyone else. So review! I will PM it to you.<strong>

**Amu: So Review!**

**Ikuto: Yeah!**

**Heather: Keep tuned for chapter four, and try to be in the first 5! The first 2 gets to get a preview of all the rest of the chapters. thank you. BYE!** **REVIEW!**


	4. Don't Touch My Amu!

**Heather: Hey everybody! Special thanks to These 5 who were the first to review chapter 3 and got a preview of this one! They are:**

** xxXDreamFan98Xxx**

** iiFLYx**

**xXWildFreesiaXx**

**xXxCat101xXx**

**sanjana tsukiyomi black**

**Ikuto: Alot of them has X's in their names... and whats up with that chick having my last name?**

**Amu: Ikuto, Just STFU! its a pen name. PEN NAME, stupid. That means its Fake. Do you know what that means? Fake. F-A-K-E! That means its not real!**

**Ikuto: You're mean... D':**

**Heather: Awe, shut it! X)! There are thwo people who this chapter is actually dedicated to! They are:**

****xxXDreamFan98Xxx****

****xXWildFreesiaXx****

****Heather: **Please read the ending notes, there is something special, a contest of sorts again... 'Kay? **Soo... Any Questions? :DDDDDDD  
><strong>**

**Ikuto: When can Amu and I do it?**

**Amu:... STFU! D:**

**Ikuto: AMU!**

**Amu: You don't fucking ask that right off the bat, stupid!**

**Ikuto: But Amu...**

**Heather: Now that their fighting, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>© 2012-2013. Heather Boone. <strong>

**I do not own "Shugo Chara!" or any of the characters created by Peach Pit, but I do I own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Kidnapping<p>

* * *

><p>Amu woke up, enveloped in Ikuto's arms. She yawned and moved closer to Ikuto's body, which was warm and she fit perfectly. She felt Ikuto's breathing and heart beat under her cheek. Then she got a horrible headache, like her skull was being split in half. She quickly removed herself from Ikuto, which woke him up, and curled into a ball and rocked back and forth trying to get the pain to subside as a few tears escaped from her tightly closed lids.<p>

" Amu? What's the matter? Are you okay?" Ikuto shot up and sat next to Amu and rubbed her back. After a while, the pain in her head subsided and she took large, gasping breaths. She uncurled her legs when all the pain was gone.

"Are you okay?" Ikuto kissed Amu's tears off of her face.

"Y-Yeah… Thank you, Ikuto." Amu smiled a tearful grin.

"What happened?" Ikuto stared into Amu's eyes, worried.

" I D-Don't know….." Amu stood up, wiped her tears and beamed, she was happy that Ikuto was worried about her. " Lets go to the park. I want ice cream!"

" O-Okay, sure." Ikuto smiled, then they parted to get changed.

* * *

><p>When they met up again, Ikuto was wearing a Midnight blue T-shirt, dark grey jeans, and grey converse- like- shoes. Amu Was Wearing A dark Blue V-neck with a red lacy undershirt, Grey skinnies, and grey lace up boots ( you know the sneaker boots by converse! it goes almost up to your knee's!). Her pink hair was in a side ponytail held up by a grey 'X' hair clip, and she was waring pink lipstick and bright blue eye liner but no other makeup.<p>

" You ready?" Ikuto gave Amu A quick peck on the lips.

" Yep!" Amu grinned as they walked through the door.

Amu sat on a bench, by the woods, far away from the other couples. Ikuto had gone to get the ice cream. He was taking a while. As Amu stood up to look for him, a drug soaked handkerchief that smelled so sickly sweet, was pressed to Amu's nose and mouth and than everything went black as she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>When Ikuto Got back, the Vanilla and chocolate ice cream fell from his hands. He saw a scrap of white paper and scrambled to pick it up. It said: <em>Ikuto Tsukiyomi. We have the girl. Come to the Fukimori Ayami abandoned warehouse on XXXX street. -Hotori Tadase<em>

The paper dropped from his hands as he started running, a fierce wind flying by him he was going over 50 mph. _Amu, please be safe. Please._ Ikuto prayed as he continued running.

* * *

><p>Amu woke up, her eyes felt like they were stuck together, and her mouth felt like it was filled with sand.<p>

" Where... Where am I?" Her tongue felt thick. She moved to sit up, but only to realize her arms and legs were tied to a bedpost. It was cold. Amu looked down, and saw that all of her clothes were removed. She blushed in embarrassment at her predicament. _What am I doing here? _Amu thought, now getting scared.

" So you're awake." Amu looked up, and saw the very man that offered to adopt her and Ikuto at the funeral.

" Wh-Who are you? Tadase?" Tadase was standing beside the man, looking down.

" What are you going to do to me?" Amy tried to hold in her tears.

" Just Play." The man moved closer, and grabbed Amu's right breast, Pinching her nipple and rolling it around between his finger tips. Amu Screamed out in pain, and the man slapped her. " Shut up." The mans other hand started trailing down her stomach, and nestled into Amu's pink curls.

" Don't Touch me THERE!" Amu Screamed, tears escaping her tightly closed eye lids. Amu screamed again when the man stuck a finger between Amu's soft, pink folds.

Amu screamed as the ban parted the folds with both hands and moved down to lick her clitoris. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amu screamed, the loudest yet. " STOP!" She screamed louder.

" Stop right there, bitch!" Amu opened her eyes to see Ikuto Twist the man's arm behind him and hold a gun to his head.

" Se-SECURITY!" The man yelled just as the gun went off. The man dropped roughly to the floor, and the men that were formally coming in stopped in their tracks, only to run out of the warehouse as smoke wafted into the room. The warehouse was quickly turning into a fiery grave.

" I-Ikuto!" Amu coughed as the smoke reached her lungs.

" Amu..." Ikuto cut the ropes with a small pocket knife and Amu jumped into his chest, Wailing loudly as Ikuto slipped his T-shirt and jacket onto her.

" I was so SCARED!" She sobbed into his chest.

" I Know, I know. Sorry I was late." Thay jumped out the window, and headed home.

* * *

><p>" Amu, I'm glad your okay." Ikuto smiled. Amu had on a spaghetti strap night shirt and cotton sleep shorts.<p>

"... yeah." Amu Sighed and sat next to Ikuto. Ikuto moved to kiss Amu on the lips, but Amu looked down. " Dont touch me... I'm filthy..." Tears welled up in her eyes.

Ikuto's mouth hardened as he pulled Amu into the bathtub and turned on the shawer, spraying warm water onto them, both fully clothed.

" Ik-Ikuto?" Amu's eyes widened in shock.

" Let the water wash away that mans touch. From now the only man who can touch you is me." Ikuto Whispered as he hugged amu.

" I love you ikuto, so much!" Amu cried, and Ikuto pulled her into a long kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Heather: Okay, the first 5 people to review this chapter gets a sneak peek of half of chapter 4 before anyone else. So review! I will PM it to you.<strong>

**Amu: So Review!**

**Ikuto: Yeah!**

**Amu: STFU Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: D': so mean...  
><strong>

**Heather: Keep tuned for chapter five, and try to be in the first 5! thank you. BYE!** **REVIEW!**


	5. Me and you and Our new kids

**Heather: Hey Everyone! Sorry, but I have major-ish writers block times 2. So I'm going to add some OC's into this story… Well more like I'm adding in by two best friend and little cousin, soooo… Yeah.**

**Amu: Where are they going to fit in? ^_^**

**Heather: Your Kids... o_o heh heh.**

**Ikuto: ? What? I'm 19, Amu's 17, and your best friends? How old are they? **

**Heather: one's 18, the others 11. But their sisters, so their going to be Twin 8 year olds. And my little cousin is 4 almost 5, so she'll be 4.**

**Amu: When am I gonna get these kids?**

**Heather: This Chapter, 2 days after the kidnapping.**

**Ikuto & Amu: WHAT?**

**Heather: You'll find out. LETS GET STARTED!**

**Ikuto: HEY, don't ignore me!**

**Amu: HEY! How am i supposed to have 3 kids in one day?**

**Heather: -shrugs- I dunno.**

**Amu and Ikuto: $#&^*()*(#!&(%^$&*!**

**Heather: so colorful. Okay, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>© 2012-2013. Heather Boone.<strong>  
><strong>I do not own <em>Shugo Chara!<em> or any of the characters created by Peach Pit, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Me and you + our new kids.<p>

* * *

><p>Amu woke up to a feint knocking at the front door, accompanied by feint talking and coughing, along with almost unnoticeable sobs. The pale dawn light streamed into her room by her window, the pink curtins dimming it a small amount. Amu quickly untangled herself and slipped out of Ikuto's arms, slipped on her robe and slippers, and padded to the door. She heard the knocking and sobbing, but this time louder. She heard three hushed voices that sounded liked children. She pulled open the door, unlocking it first, then gasped at the sight.<p>

She saw two... no three children covered in blood. All three of them looked as if they were under ten.

" M-Ma'am?" One of the oldest looking girls croaked out, and Amu noticed that her curly hair was matted down with fresh blood. Amu quickly pulled the three little girls inside, they took off their red stained shoes as Amu pulled out two blankets. She covered the couch with one and had the children sit down on it, and wrapped the second around them.

" Hold on, okay?" Amu said with a quiet consoling voice. The girls nodded and Amu stood up, and ran into her and Ikuto's room.

* * *

><p>" Ikuto... Ikuto. IKUTO!" Amu shook him awake.<p>

" Mmmmm? Whats wrong?" Ikuto yawned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

" Three little girls knocked on the door this morning. They were crying and... covered in blood." Amu murmered quietly. That woke Ikuto up strait.

" Covered in blood? Are you kidding? Is this a joke?" Ikuto jumped up Pulling Amu with him.

" No, I swear!" Amu shook his shoulders, shaking slightly. She sighed then collected herself. " Ikuto, please run a warm bath. put in my rose bath salts and-"

" Wait, your Favorite? Why not the strawberry..." Ikuto Interupted her.

" No, No... Its fine, they need something relaxing to help them relax. Will you also get my citrus body wash, Cherry shampoo and cherry conditioner, my vanilla face wash and 4 towels and about 5 washcloths. Oh, and please go and buy some clothes big enough to fit two thin eight year old's and a four year old. All girls. Thanks Ikuto. I love you." Amu kissed Ikuto sweetly on the lips and ran out into the living room, leaving Ikuto to do so much. He sighed and began rounding everything up to set in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Amu Quickly made it back to the living room where the three young and traumatized girls sat calm and quiet, waiting for her to return. It broke Amu's heart to see little girls having to be like that.<p>

Amu quickly went over to the blue and black soft couch and knelt in front of the girls on one knee.

" Are you girls okay? What are your names? What happened?" Amu asked, smiling to try to make the girls feel safe.

" I-I'm Aya." One with long strait brown hair said. Her eyes were a deep brown which held a scared emotion.

" I'm Ayako." The girl with Curly hair and one blue and one green eye spoke strongly. " And this is Ami." Ayako gestured to a small girl with thin brown pigtails held up by a bloody pink bow on each side.

" Well, Hello Aya, Ayako, and Ami. I'm Amu and I live with-" Amu smiled.

" I'm Ikuto. And Amu, the stuff is ready I'm just going to get some clothes for them. see you when you get out of the bathroom." Ikuto left and the girls went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>" Okay, take your clothed off." Amu smiled, and helped them with the task, she took off hers too, leaving everything in a pile behind the door. she brought the three girls into the shower and rinsed the blood off of them. To her relief, it wasn't theirs. But who's was it?<p>

Amu Rinsed them off completely and rinsed the blood from their hair. Soon afterwards they moved into the spacious bathtub, the bath's steam smelling like calming lavender.

" So What happened?" Amu asked, massaging shampoo into the little girl Ami's hair. The sweet scent of cherries wafted up to Amu's nose.

" Mommy And Daddy... Are..." Tears spilled over Aya's eyelids as she started to say this. Ayako put her small arms around her sister. It seemed she was the maturest of the three young girls sitting in the bathtub with her.

" Mother and Father are dead. They were murdered." Ayako said with no hesitation, blinking her mix match eyes. These blunt words made Aya cry harder. " Aya... Aya-Dear, I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I love you sister and Mother and Father did too. They would want us to be happy and smiling, and not crying." Ayako wiped Aya's tears.

" Y-yes Onee-Chan. Mommy and Daddy would agree if they... if they were here." Aya smiled a tearful smile up at her big sister. " Thank you, Onee-Chan."

Amu started shampooing Aya's hair next, then washed it out like she did Ami's hair. Next she repeated the process with ayako and put conditioner in all three's hair, and while it set in she shampooed her own hair and left the conditioner in to set. About five minutes later she washed all of the conditioner out of the girls hair and her own. She put some citrus body was on one of the wash cloths and washed all of the remaining stubborn blood off of Ami, Aya and Ayako. She then washed Their faces with the Vanilla face wash, And they got up and out ready to towel off.

But, all of a sudden the door opened, and Ikuto came in carrying a bag of bright kids clothes, and got an eyeful of Amu's naked body. His eyes widened and his face glowed red but his eyes stayed glued to Amu's wet naked body, and then she screamed.

" !"

* * *

><p><strong>© 2012-2013. Heather Boone.<strong>  
><strong>I do not own <em>Shugo Chara!<em> or any of the characters created by Peach Pit, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heather: Ha, ha, ha! What an ending after so long of not updating! I'm so sorry, I had writers block. <strong>

**Amu: I don't like this story anymore.**

**Ikuto: I do! 10 Reviews and Heather will update.**

**Amu: Please don't review!**

**Ikuto: Please do!**

**Heather and Ikuto with amu sobbing in the background: REVIEW!( For a lemon! XD )**


	6. Playing After Dark Part One

**Heather: Hello, my fans, first time readers, and Amuto fans.**

**Amu: Hello, reading fans, Shugo Chara! Fans, and Guardian Chara fans.**

**Ikuto: Hello, freaks who enjoy reading about anime characters having sex, people who have no free time, and future stalkers.**

**Heather and Amu: Thanks to those who reviewed to see more chapters and watch the story develop. **

**Ikuto: Nah, they just reviewed to read about me and my Amu in a hot and heavy sex session-**

**Amu- * slaps Ikuto as her face burned brighter than a campfire flame.* STFU! D:**

**Heather: O.o... well,**_anyways_**, let's get on with my story! P.S. THERE WILL BE A LEMON NEXT CHAPTER! So prepare yourself!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Playing After Dark Part One<strong>

* * *

><p>Ikuto nursed his newly reddened cheek, relishing in the sight of Amu's naked body, which was imprinted into his peripheral vision. He sighed in happiness as the image was fresh in his mind, only to be slapped by a blushing Amu.<p>

" B-Baka! Y-You saw me naked!" Amu stammered, embarrassed.

"Amu, why are you and Ikuto fighting?" Ayako stared at the arguing duo with serious brown eyes, as if maturely accessing the situation. " If you two are arguing about what happened it the bathroom, it's nothing serious, i mean, the aspect is that you two are going to have sex anyway, so seeing you naked, Amu, is no big deal. If that aspect is apparent to a 10 year old, then it is pretty obvious you two are going to end up doing it someday. Heck, it could even be today, we will never really know when."

Amu and Ikuto stared at the small yet mature little girl, amazed by her opinion of the situation. Ayako's brown eyes were cold and calculating, like she had seen it all during her short ten years of life. She never smiled, and she almost never made eye contact. She finally looked away and a whisper came from her pale lips.

" Ami, Aya, would you like to go to the park?" Ayako smiled as the girls nodded enthusiastically. Then she glanced back over at Amu and Ikuto. " Will you please arrange someone to take us to the park and to the new Hunger Games movie? I read the book to my sisters and they want to see what the movie is like. Right Ami? Right Aya?"

" Yes, Yes!" They chirped.

Ikuto grinned." Leave it to me." He called his old friend on his android, the soft gummy texture of the cobalt blue case soft on his hands.

" Go for Kukai."

" Kukai."

" Ikuto? Dude, how long has it been?"

" Ages, I know, I know. Hey, I need you to babysit tonight."

" What? Babysit?"

" That's what I said."

" Hell naw dude, I got better things to do than babysit some brats."

" Seriousluy Kukai? You just gonna bail on me? Again?"

" N-no….. Okay dude, what the fuck ever. Be there in ten."

" See ya. And you better show up."

" I will, I will. Bye." Ikuto hung up, grinning his ass off as he turned towars Ayako. " Done."

" And you will make that Kukai take us to an overnightadventure park then to a hotel." Ayako pulled on Ikuto's ear, and pulled it toward her mouth. " So you and Amu-chan can have some funny funny fun fun." She winked then pulled away, her cold exterior back on. It was apparent that she had a devilish side also.

All of a sudden, A loud knock sounded on the door. Kukai ran inside, Out of breath, with his brown hair tousled, grinning brightly. " My man! Ikuto!" He ran over and slapped Ikuto on the back.

" Whats up Kukai?" Ikuto grinned back and pushed Kukai off of him.

" Okay man, so what am I doing?" Kukai lounged on the soft couch.

" Take these three girls to the park, The new Hunger Games movie, and a hotel with a water park. You will be back tomorrow with them at 5 p.m., and make sure they eat whatever they like. And let them do anything they want to do as long as its not dangerous. Okay, Kukai?" Ikuto asked.

" Yes, I got it, Ikuto. See you then, I guess. Come on Kiddies, we got a movie to see!" Kukai Grinned childishly, and ran out the door with the three girls in tow. The duo still in the living room heard the door open then slam closed with a Bam.

" Uh... Okay...?" Amu smiled, confused.

" Hey, are you hungry?" Ikuto returned the grin.

" Yeah kinda. Want me to make dinner while you set the table?" Amu asked, smiling. " Do have anything in mind?"

" Hmmm... Maybe... How about Chocolate chip pancakes?" He winked and grinned.

" Ha ha, Okay, okay. Wow." Amu giggled as she went into the kitchen, a new idea forming in her mind. She left the table to Ikuto, as she was ready to surprise Ikuto. She pulled out the Milk, eggs, flour, Mini milk chocolate chips, oil, a skillet, and a spatula. She lightly spread oil around the pan, and turned on the fire. She then mixed one cup of milk, three eggs, and four cups of flour together. After it was smooth and a little bit liquid in consistency, she incorporated the Chocolate chips. She poured some batter in until it thinly covered the bottom of the pan. She flipped it over, and when it was finished, she put it on a large plate. She did that with five more crepes, and pulled out the whipped creme, chocolate syrup, and more chocolate chips.

When she was finished, She brought everything to the table, and gasped at the sight. The lights were dim, and blue candles were in the center of the table. Blue tableware sat atop a deep blue table cloth, and glittering silver silverware accompanied the other cups and plates. The cups were wineglasses, and there was a cold bottle of nonalcoholic wine. The stereo played softly, the sounds of How to save a life by The Fray sweeping through the dining room. She slowly recovered from her stupor, and piled four crepes on Ikuto's plate with whipped creme and chocolate chips between them. She topped it with a generous amount of whipped creme, chocolate chips, and chocolate syrup. She repeated the process with her own plate.

" Looks delicious." Ikuto Snaked his arms around Amu's waist as she jumped.

" Ikuto?" Amu turned her head around and stared at Ikuto, blushing like crazy.

" Yup." Ikuto dipped his head down and kissed her, quickly pulling away. " Ready for some fun?"

" HUH?"

* * *

><p><strong>Heather: Okay, How was it?<strong>

**Ikuto: Amazing.**

**Amu: I Liked it. Very sweet.**

**Heather: I know, right?**

**Amu: Yes!**

**Heather: Who's ready for a lemon next chapter?**

**Ikuto: MEEE!**

**Amu: Uh, the time isn't right for this... *Blush* o/o**

**Ikuto, Heather, and reviewers: Oh Yes it is!**

**Ikuto: Okay, so you know the deal. 10 reviews for Next chapter, Blah, Blah, Blah.**

**Heather: Buh-BYE!**


	7. Playing After Dark Part Two

_**ATTENTION: I asked my friend to write the lemons because I had to write a speech for my eighth grade graduation. I guess my friend copied and pasted from someone's story, and then somebody found it out so she erased the review that said it was copied, erased the chapter and the data. she sent the ready messages to everybody I had saved messages with. Now xXStrawBerryXx is saying I copied it. This is what her review says:**_

_"**xXStrawBerryXx 5/6/12 . chapter 6 **_

You deleted my review that said you stole the last part right?

What, are you afraid that other people will find about it?

YOU STOLE THIS

/s/4698492/1/Taking_Control

If you delete this again, you're just showing that you're an hypocrite."

___**Soooooooooooo... Okay, lets get on with the chapter.**___

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heather: Hey everyone! It's me, Heather Boone!<strong>_

_**Amu: * Silent treatment***_

_**Ikuto: Ohyao Gozaimasu~ Heather! Konnichiwa Amu, my love.**_

_**Amu: *Sigh***_

_**Heather: Hey Ikuto. Who's ready for a lemon? **_

_**Ikuto and Reviewers: ME!**_

_**Amu: NO!**_

_**Heather: * Chuckles lightly* Anyways, Let's begin!**_

* * *

><p>The lemon is on Livejournal. com . Just look up "Inukitti". Thanks!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: Playing after Dark Part 2<em>

* * *

><p>" H-huh?" Amu stammered.<p>

" Oh, the food looks good. Crepes? Oooh, whipped crème," Ikuto eyed the whipped cream and chocolate syrup mischievously. Amu jumped at his look.

" Uhm, Le-lets e-eat?" Amu pulled out of Ikuto's arms and sat at her spot at the table, the soft velvet cusion comfortable under her bottom. She smiled and waved Ikuto over. " Ikuto, sit and eat! Or did I make this food for nothing…" Amu pouted.

" No, you didn't. Lets eat?" Ikuto sat down and smiled at Amu's pouty face. He cut his top crepe into fourths and watched amu do the same. Ikuto was wearing a blue dress shirt with a black dress and black tie, black slacks, and black converse.

Amu gasped at his look. ' He looks so sexy.' She smiled happily and cut up her crepes and began to eat. The crepe was warm and soft, the Whipped Crème cool and airy, the chocolate chips nice and sweet, and the chocolate syrup delightful. She out did herself, like she always did.

Ikuto just sat there, his face the picture of ecstasy, as a million thoughts ran through his head about what they would do later on in the night. He smiled as one particularly good one raced through his mind, and he eyed the canister of whipped crème and chocolate syrup. They would be put to more use later in the night after dinner, he decided.

Dinner went by quietly and comfortably. Soon Amu and Ikuto's plates were empty and they were sipping the virgin grape wine and smiling over their wine glasses often. The tune of Nickelback's Far away went around the room. Ikuto abruptly stood up, and walked over to Amu, behind his back the canister of whipped crème. He smiled down at Amu. " Amu, do you like whipped crème?"

" Yes, very much." Amu said brightly and looked up into his sapphire blue eyes, which sparkled happily.

" Good." Ikuto sprayed Amu with the whipped crème, getting it on her lips, cheeks, nose, and arms and shoulders. Amu's mouth gaped in shock, and a few moments later she recovered. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled evilly and grabbed the bottle of Hershey's syrup. She flipped open the top, licked the whipped crème off her lips, and sprayed Ikuto's face with it.

Ikuto quickly removed his tie, dress shirt, and vest, not wanted to get them stained, and he wanted to momentarily move Amu's focus to his tan and toned chest. It worked, and Amu stared at his chest, greedily imprinting the view into her mind. Ikuto grinned at the sight, and sprayed Amu in the face again. She screamed and jumped away, moving her hands to cover her face as the screams turned into giggles. She pulled the bottle up towards Ikuto's face and squeezed. It splattered onto his face and bronzed chest. She giggled and ran, trying to put distance between the two. It wasn't any use.

Ikuto crouched, his eyes following Amu, his "prey". She squeaked, and ran even harder, but Ikuto already had pounced, tackling her down, her tank top slipping down in the process. Ikuto was laying on top of her. He stared at Amu's smiling face, then her disheveled hair, and then the cleavage her tank top was showing.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my god. What did I just hear?<em> Kukai Souma Stared at Ikuto and Amu's door, blood running from his tanned nose. The three girls were sleeping on the pull out couch in the living room, sleeping soundly. The girls had decided that they wanted to come back to Ikuto and Amu's house for the night. Luckily they fell asleep on the way here in the car, so they didn't have to witness the... erm... erotic actions. Kukai imagined the actions to match the sounds that he had heard, and a fountain of blood flowed from his nose as he passed out colled, falling on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Heather: Okay, how was that? 2,284 Words! Whoo, this took a long ass time to write.<strong>

**Amu: ... *Fainted after reading chapter* **

**Ikuto: Oooh, I loved this chapter more than all the other ones!**

**Heather: i bet you did. You know the drill. Ikuto, remind them.**

**Ikuto: Yes! Okay, 15 reviews this time.**

**Heather: It's been getting harder to find time to write, so... I need more motivation and suggestions to write a good chapter next time. And I have writers block, so shoot some ideas!**

**Ikuto: Review!**

**Heather: Yes! Ja ne for now!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. The P-word

**Heather: Um hi. Inukitti here. I feel really bad for not updating in ages. I feel horrible.**

**Ikuto: You should feel horrible. The last time you updated was like 3 months ago. Probably more.**

**Heather: Neh, details, details. Well, I'm updating now, aren't I?**

**Amu: Whatever. Lets get on with the story.**

**Ikuto: Heather does not own me or my little Amu-chan.**

**Heather: Nor do I own Shugo Chara.**

**Amu: So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>© 2012-2013 Heather Boone<br>****I do not own _Shugo Chara!_ Or the characters created by Peach-Pit, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The P-word<strong>

* * *

><p>Amu's eyes fluttered open, and she stretched out her body, immediately flinching from the pain between her legs. Ikuto was softly snoring next to her, and she giggled when she heard him purr as she rubbed his hair. She sighed in happiness as she remembered the night before, how her and Ikuto had finally made love. She stood up from the bed, wincing, and wrapped Ikuto's too-big midnight robe around her. It hung off of her small frame. She glanced in the mirror, and saw a few love bites, as she called them, on the left side of her pale neck. She also noticed that her skin was glowing, and she had a light blush dusting her cheeks.<p>

She smiled, and walked into the bathroom that was attached to her and Ikuto's room. She turned the shower on to a warm temperature, slipped the robe off, and climbed into the shower, wincing again. She sighed as the water cascaded down her body. She washed her body with Honey-Vanilla body wash, gently cleansing it from the sweat that dried on it last night. She washed her hair with a vanilla-scented Shampoo, and conditioned her hair with a Vanilla-scented Conditioner. She grabbed her red-handled razor, and shaved her legs, then her armpits. She turned off the water and got out, drying her body with a towel. She towel dried her hair, pushed her bangs back with a thick headband so it would stay out of her face.

She padded barefoot into her room in search of clothes. She pulled open her top drawer, and slipped on a pair of blue underwear and a white bra, then a pair of white shorts and a white tank top. She opened her bedroom door, and walked into the living room. She saw the three girls sleeping on the couch, and Kukai snoozing in Ikuto's doorway. Amu sighed, then walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. She opened the fridge, and scoffed at its contents. There was a half full carton of eggs, a gallon and a half of milk, some orange juice, a full two-liter of Root Beer, a package of bacon, shredded provolone cheese, and onions, carrots, lettuce, and potatoes in the bottom drawer. _I really need to go shopping._ She thought. She pulled out one large onion, the shredded cheese, the package of bacon, and the six eggs.

She set the ingredients on the counter, and pulled out a sharp knife, a spatula, two non-stick skillets, her clear cutting board, a fork, a medium size mixing bowl, and a plate. She lined the glass plate with a thick layer of paper towels to drain the bacon when it was finished. She cut the bacon package opened, turned the fire on under one of the skillets, then after it heated up put three slices of bacon in it. The bacon sizzled and popped, and Amu jumped back as some bacon grease splattered. She cracked all six eggs into the mixing bowl. She chopped up the onion at a medium dice, and added that to the eggs. She also poured some milk into the eggs to make them fluffy. She mixed the eggs until they were frothy, then flipped the bacon. She turned the fire on under the second skillet, and added the egg and onion mixture.

After Amu finished the scrambled eggs,topped them with the cheese and made about 16 pieces of bacon, everybody had woken up from the scent and were seated at the table, anxiously waiting for their breakfast. Amu plated the food, giving Ikuto more food than everyone, and set the plates in front of Ami, Ayako, Ayu, Kukai, Ikuto, and then beside Ikuto for herself. She sat down, and everyone started to scarf all of the food down.

Everyone was finished when there came a knock at the door. Amu got up and opened the door. There was a woman with tied back brown hair, and puffy green eyes. Beside her was a young-looking policeman with a gun at his hip. " May I help you?" Amu cocked her head at the peculiar guests.

"Yes, a few days ago, there was a call that was sent to the police department by a woman named Hinamori Amu. Was that you?" The Policeman asked.

"Yes, I said that there was three girls who arrived at my house, claimed that somebody murdered their parents and that they are under my care. Did you come to pick them up?" Amu saddened at the thought of the three little girls leaving. The woman then spoke.

" M-my nieces..." Her voice cracked. " Those girls, Ami, Ayako, and Ayu, are my s-sisters children. Their p-parents were found dead. I'm here to take my nieces and take them under my care. It's what my sister, M-Miaka would have wanted."

By then, Ikuto and the three girls had come to the door. The girls' eyes widened in shock. "Auntie Karin!" They latched onto the woman.

" Well, thank you, Hinamori-san, for taking care of them." Tears rolled down Karin's cheeks as she hugged the small girls. " Thank you so much."

Then, the policeman started leading Karin away. " Thank you, and I'm sorry for the trouble." The policeman said. " Have a good day." The Policeman and Karin and the three girls climbed into the cruiser, and slowly eased down the street.

" By Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun!" The girls yelled out the window.

" Bye!" Amu grinned and waved back. And then, they were gone. Kukai walked up behind them.

" Hey, why were the cops here?" Kukai yawned and scratched the back of his head.

" Kukai, get out of my house!" Ikuto pushed him out the door.

" Hey, Ikuto, What are you doing? What did I do? Don't close that door. I mean it. Ikuto!" _Slam! _Ikuto slammed the door shut.

"What did Kukai do to deserve that?" Amu grinned and punched Ikuto's arm. Ikuto grinned back and snickered.

" I just thought it'd be funny. Its fun to tease Kukai. He's so childish." Ikuto laughed all over again, and moved closer to Amu.

" Wha-what, like your not-!" Ikuto cut Amu off by kissing her. She sighed into his lips and leaned into his arms.

~A week and a half later~

Amu threw up into the toilet as Ikuto held her hair back. " Amu, whats wrong? You've been throwing up for days!" Ikuto worriedly stroked Amu's back.

"..." Amu finished throwing up and leaned back into Ikuto's arms. " I... I don't know, Ikuto." Amu stood up a few moments later and brushed her teeth at the sink to get the nasty taste from her mouth. _Hmm_..._ What could it be? Could it be that I'm._..._ Pregnant? _She shook her head. _No_._ its impossible_._ But just in case, I'll go check the calendar_.

Amu and Ikuto walked into Amu's room, and Amu walked over to her calendar, and flipped to the last month. She gasped when she recognized that her period was late. " Ik...Ikuto?"

" Hm?" Ikuto walked over to Amu.

" My... My period is a week late. I-I think I may be _pregnant_." Amu glanced at Ikuto's shocked face. " W-would you go to the convenience store and pick up a pregnancy test for me? Please, Ikuto."

Ikuto looked down at Amu, and slowly kissed her. " Yes I will. I'll be back in five minutes." And with that, Ikuto walked out the door with his car keys.

~Five minutes later~

Ikuto came back, and Amu locked herself in the bathroom. She sat on the toilet, and followed the box's instructions. She pulled up her pants, and let the test sit for three minutes. After that time was up, she opened her eyes and hesitantly looked at the test. Looking back at her was a light pink plus sign.

* * *

><p><strong>Heather: So here it is! I think it came out okay. But it went a little, um, <em>faster <em>than I wanted it to. But I updated.**

**Amu:... I'm... I'm Pregnant.**

**Heather: Yup! Congrats, Amu-chan! I'm so happy for you! _**

**Ikuto:... WERE GONNA HAVE A BABY AMU! * Glomps Amu***

**Amu: E-Eek! * Blushes profusely***

**Heather: well, anyways, please review! Tell me if there's any mistakes or if its not adding up to you. Give me your opinion and some feedback. So...**

**Amu, Ikuto, and Heather: REVIEW!**

**Heather: Ja Ne for now, mah fans! **=^w^=


	9. Amu's Pregnant!

**Heather: Hey, mah peeps! How is everyone?**

**Ikuto: Hey! Heather is updating quickly! It's a MIRACLE!**

**Amu: *slaps Ikuto in the head with a paper fan* Shut up, Ikuto. I'm Pregnant, don't put me through this sort of stress.**

**Ikuto: I Love You AMU! *Glomps her***

**Heather: *Stands by, watching and laughing.***

**Amu: H-Heather! Help me!**

**Heather: Nope! Now, lets get on with this chapter! :DDDDD**

**Ikuto: *Groans and gets off of Amu* Not that :DDDDD again...**

**Amu: Yay! Well, anyways, Heather does not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy the story, Peeps!**

**©Heather Boone 2012-2013**

**I do not own Shugo Chara! Or any of the characters created by Peach Pit, but I do own the plot/idea/storyline of this story.**

**Chapter 9: Amu's Pregnant?!**

The little plus sign on the pregnancy test stared up at her. She was scared. Scared of having a baby, scared of what Ikuto might think.

Tears filled Amu's eyes at the thought of Ikuto's reaction. _W...what if he do__esn't want a child? What would I do? _All of a sudden the door opened, revealing a worried Ikuto. His eyes widened as he saw the tears in Amu's eyes.

"Amu, What's the matter?" Ikuto walked over to Amu and gathered her up in his arms.

" I-I'm pregnant. What are we going to do? Do you even want to have a child?" Amu was falling into hysteria and jumping to conclusions. She sobbed into Ikuto's chest. Then, Ikuto lifted Amu's head up by her chin, and kissed her tenderly and kissed away her tears.

" I love you, Amu, and I love the baby too. If your okay with it, then I'd love to have a child, but only as long as it was with you. Your the only person I will ever love, and that I'll ever want to be with. You are my everything." Ikuto's arms tightened around Amu ans she stared into his eyes. Then Amu's face broke into a happy smile.

" You are my everything too, Ikuto. I love you." She stood on her tip-toes and Ikuto dipped his head to kiss her again. After the kiss, Amu hugged Ikuto tight. " I love you so much."

Ikuto picked Amu up, and brought her to the couch, where they snuggled together. They were comfortable in each others presence. They kissed, and it felt like their first.

~six months later~

Amu ate a pickle with peanut butter on it, a weird combination thought up by her weird cravings. She didn't like strait up pickles, but it didn't taste as bad as she thought it would. She was six months pregnant, and showing. She laid a hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. She giggled at the weird sensation caused by it. All of a sudden, hands closed over her amber eyes.

" Guess Who?" A deep, rich voice murmured into Amu's ear.

" Ikuto, Get off of my eyes, you idiot!" Amu giggled, then turned around when Ikuto removed his hands, and kissed him softly. Ikuto made a sound in his throat and kissed Amu back. He nibbled on Amu's lip, and she opened her mouth, Inviting him inside. Their tongues wrestled, and fought for dominance, but Ikuto's won. They both pulled away, gasping for breath.

" Amu, you... You have an ultrasound today. Get dressed, and we'll go." Amu giggled, then padded up the stairs to her and Ikuto's now shared bedroom. They planned on making Amu's old bedroom into a nursery for the new baby.

When Amu made it up the stairs, she slipped on a pair of white mid-thigh length shorts, knee-high red socks with a black lace trim, and a red, flowy maternity shirt. She also slid on a pair of red converse. She put her hair into pigtails, and clipped her signature 'X' clips onto them. She looked into the mirror and smiled. She looked pretty darn good, If she didn't say so herself. She went back downstairs, and Her and Ikuto made their way to the hospital.

~At the Hospital~

They waited in the waiting room, holding hands. When a nurse came out and called her name, Amu and Ikuto followed her into the ultrasound room. The woman pulled Amu's shirt up, and tucked a towel into the waist of Amu's shorts so they wouldn't get dirty. Then, the woman pulled a tube of gel out of a warmer and squeezed some along the top of the device.

The gel was warm on Amu's skin as the woman looked for the baby. She started labeling parts of the baby after she found a good place where you could see the baby well. Then, the woman asked a question.

" Well, the baby is healthy, and would you like to know your baby's gender?" The woman smiled warmly.

Amu glanced over at Ikuto, and after receiving an encouraging smile from him, she nodded. " yes, please."

The woman smiled again as she opened her mouth to speak. " It's a... Boy!" she Smiled widely.

" Ikuto... did you hear that? Were having a baby boy!" Amu giggled happily and reached up and hugged Ikuto. She then placed a short kiss on his lips.

" Congrats!" The nurse smiled as she wiped the gel from Amu's large stomach and pulled her shirt down.

" Mhmm!" Ikuto helped the beaming Amu up, smiling. Then, they left the hospital with a grinning Amu, and a happy Ikuto. Soon enough, they made it home.

~At home~

" Ikuto, What will we name him?" Amu lied next to Ikuto on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Ikuto glanced over at her.

" Hmmm... I want something unique." Ikuto replied.

" How about... Yoru?" Amu Smiled widely as she remembered the name that she had been wanting to name her first baby boy since she was younger.

" It sounds perfect." Ikuto Smiled and gave Amu a long kiss on the lips.

**Heather: Well, here ya go! _**

**Ikuto: Yoru, eh? Typical.**

**Amu: I personally like the name Yoru.**

**Heather: Right? I just wanted it to sorta relate with the real manga.**

**Ikuto: Whatever. Well, anyways, it's a miracle that she updated so soon!**

**Heather: Yeah, um, this wont happen often, and I'm going to ask for a certain number of reviews again. So…..**

**Everyone: REVIEW!****  
><strong>**  
>Ikuto: She's asking for 10 reviews! May all who review dream of me. ;)<strong>


End file.
